A Hundred Firsts
by dreadilion
Summary: A hundred firsts in Bard and Finian's relationships, like their first meeting, first kiss, first fight, etc. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A Hundred Firsts .  
By: RonaldKnox'sGirl  
Pairing: Bard x Finnian  
Warnings: Yaoi, lemons, swearing (Bard's fault)  
Summary: A hundred different firsts in Bard and Finnian's relationships. The first time they kissed, the first time they met, the first time they fought, etc.

First Meeting.

The first time I saw him, I thought he was just another bratty kid. I thought he was annoyingly happy and bright. He had practically skipped up to me, smiling. "Hiya! I'm Finnian!" He'd said, holding his hand out for me to shake.

I'd bit down on my cigarette in annoyance, heaved a sigh and said, "I'm Bard." He held his hand out for a half a second longer, and let it drop awkwardly after realizing I wouldn't shake it. His face looked so downcast that I hadn't shown the right enthusiasm that I'd shook my head and grabbed his hand, shaking gently. "Looking forward to working with you." I'd said gently, just so I could see him smile again, so I'd know that I hadn't hurt his feelings too much.

He had regained his smile so quickly that it shocked me. "Me too!" He'd said happily, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the mansion. "I'll show you where we're staying." He stated, throwing me a large smile over his shoulder.

If I knew that he was so different from my assumption, I would've… I don't know what I would've done, but it wouldn't have been so mean.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

First Sign of Friendship.

The first time we knew we were friends, it was a silent thing. He'd helped me fix up the garden after it had caught fire. Sebastian-sama had reprimanded me harshly, telling me to be more careful. He had then told me, ever so politely, to try my best to clean up.

I'd started to pile all of the burnt branches, leaves and flowers when he came up beside me, bent over and started picking up everything that I had missed. I had stood still, in shock, for a moment until he looked at me and smiled.

I'd smiled back at him, wide and sincere, and warmth spread through me, the undeniable sign of friendship. It was unspoken, and yet it was still there.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

First Spark.

The first time I sensed a spark between us was during s normal, everyday event. He had called me over to help him peel potatoes so that he wouldn't have to peel more every time he wanted to cook something with them, as there were many things one can cook with potatoes.

I had smiled largely at him, agreeing because I can hardly ever help due to my strength. Bard had smiled back and handed me a large bucket, filled to the brim with potatoes. As I grabbed it, I realized that if it hadn't been for my strength, I would've collapsed because it was so heavy. He'd smiled grimly at me, an apology shining in his cerulean eyes.

We worked silently, me sitting on the floor and him on the kitchen table. I worked quietly and efficiently, finishing my bucket in a little less than an hour. Just because I wanted to help, I reached into his bucket, grabbed a potato and started peeling it.

He had looked up, a question in his eyes. Not wanting to break the peaceful quiet, I merely shrugged and grinned widely at him. We worked in silence for about five more minutes, when we both reached for the same potato. We weren't paying attention, and I wrapped my hand around it, and he'd wrapped his hand around mine.

An electric shock had pulsed through me, making my heart beat wildly. My cheeks warmed with a blush as a pretty pink color spread across his cheeks. We pulled our hands away at the same time, me stuttering and him maintaining his silent composure, the effect slightly ruined by his flaming cheeks.

All I knew was that it wasn't a spark- he ignited a fire deep within me that I hadn't known was there.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Oh, God. This is terrible. Review, please, or else I'll get Sebastian to go to your house and eat your soul. Actually, nobody would really mind that, so hows about I send Claude to creep you instead?

I'll try to update whenever I can.

Songs listened to:  
Kairitsu no Dorei – Noriaki Sugiyama  
Liberty Party – KENN  
Shinkou – Jun Fukuyama


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, yay, finally I update! Thanks majorly to Sakana-san, who heavily inspired this chapter~! Thanks again for your support, lovely! This took WAY longer than I expected… Thanks again, to Sakana, who really motivated me and helped me re-write this after I lost the file!

XXX

First Kiss.

Finian held Bard's hand as he led the older man through the back garden. Finian, as the gardener, knew the garden from top to bottom, even the little hidey-holes for mice, so Bard knew at least that they weren't lost. But that was all he knew, for Finian refused to tell him anymore because it would 'ruin the surprise'. Almost sensing his frustration, Finian turned his head, throwing Bard a wide grin over his shoulder, and said, "We're almost there, don't worry."

Finian grinned to himself as he turned his head forward. He was taking Bard to a place that only he and Mr. Sebastian knew of, right in the very center of the garden. It was secluded and pretty, not unlike Bard himself. He grinned again as he felt Bard's confusion radiate from behind him. He stopped walking and faced the older man. Placing his free hand over Bard's cerulean eyes, Finian gently pulled Bard's hand, leading him onward.

At first, when his vision went blank, Bard panicked. Where the hell was the kid leading him? But the fact that they were alone, outside of anyone's range of hearing and sight, and how close Finian was to him… It all calmed Bard, but also slightly excited him. But it was Finian he was thinking about, and for the boy's sake he'd hold back all of his urges and impulses.

A few more right turns, straight until they reached the highest hedges, and then a left turn led them to a long straightaway that led to the center of the garden. Finian stopped walking right before the short gates that blocked the entrance. Bard, trapped in his own thoughts, didn't notice when the smaller boy stopped walking. He walked straight into Finian, causing him to stumble, release Bard's hand and remove his hand from his eyes.

He stepped on a small rock and lost his footing again, flailing for half a second before landing on… Well, his ass. Bard stood there for a moment, trying to decide whether to laugh or help Finian. But the stunned look on the younger boy's face, coupled with his position on the ground, was too much for him and he burst into laughter. "Oh, God, Fin… That was too much." He gasped between bouts of laughter. Hands on his knees, he let a few tears of mirth escape his eyes. Calming his laughter, Bard reached his hand out and pulled Finian onto his feet.

Finian brushed the dirt off of his pants, mock-glaring at Bard. It was lost on him, as the older man was now looking at the garden. Finian watched as his eyes scanned the area, categorizing and memorizing everything. He watched nervously, awaiting critique, as this was one of the few areas he took care of himself, with the occasional help from Sebastian as always.

Bard stood at the entrance to the small, square area that he hadn't even known was there. Surrounded by hedges, there were some flowers growing in front of them, there was a small stone table on the far side, partially blocked from his view by a medium-sized oak tree. Bright green grass grew everywhere. "… Did you make this place yourself?" Bard asked finally. "The hedges were here when I found this, so I asked Mr. Sebastian if I could grow some things and he said I could. It was just something I did a while ago to keep me occupied." Finian explained quietly.

"Well, it's amazing. I didn't even know this garden had a center like this."

Finian sat down at the base of the tree and pulled a backpack off of his small shoulders that Bard hadn't even noticed. He looked up at the older man before him, his eyes practically shooting rainbows with happiness. "Well, are you going to sit?" He asked cheerily, rummaging through the bag. "I brought food." He added, seeing Bard's slight confusion. Bard lowered himself down slowly as Finian pulled out a few sandwiches and a bottle of juice out of his backpack.

He flashed the older man a wide smile, handing him a sandwich. "I don't know what kind they are, they were just left overs." He said quietly before shoving one in his own mouth- whole. Bard watched in fascination as the young boy shoved whole sandwiches into his mouth. "What?" He asked, sensing Bard's stare. "I'm a growing boy!" He defended. Bard just chuckled at him, and leaned forward so that his face was rather close to the gardener's.

Aforementioned gardener's face turned bright red at the proximity of his crush, and he averted his gaze. "Wh- What are you doing?" He stuttered. "Calm your hormones, Fin. You just have crumbs all over your face." Bard said, chuckling lightly. He reached his hand up to the younger boy's face and brushed off a few of the crumbs. Finian's face, if possible, turned a brighter red for every second that Bard touched him.

_He's so cute when he blushes. _Bard thought to himself as he dragged his hand down Finian's cheek and neck to rest it on his shoulder. Gripping Finian's shoulder and brining his other hand to his other shoulder to keep him steady. Bard leaned slightly closer, breathing in the boy. He smelled like grass, dirt, flowers and innocence. He slid his eyes closed and pressed his forehead against Finian's. He vaguely wondered if the boy would taste like innocence, too. Probably.

Finian's breath hitched and sped up when Bard pressed their foreheads together. His heart rate was steadily increasing. With the object of his affection so _close_, his sweet breath fanning across Finian's face, the young gardener almost couldn't resist kissing him.

Almost.

Because he didn't have to- the cook beat him to it. Bard hesitated for a moment, and then pressed his lips gently against the younger boy's soft mouth, kissing him gently for a few seconds. He pulled away, apologies and explanations jumping to his mind.

He opened his mouth to voice one of them, but before he could, the gardener wrapped his arms around Bard's neck and crushed their lips together quickly. Kissing with a kind of passion he didn't know he had, Finian surprised himself. The cook snaked his arms around Finian's waist and pulled him closer. He reluctantly broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together once again.

"Don't ever try to apologize for kissing me." Finian whispered. "Ever." And Bard silently agreed by pressing their lips together once more, softly and innocently.

XXX

Oh, God, feel free to shoot me now xD Just so you know, these aren't in order or anything.

Review, please! I need critique~!


	3. Chapter 3

A Hundred Firsts .

By: HyperActivePsycho  
Pairing: Bard x Finnian  
Warnings: Nothing, really (I really need to get to the smut, don't I?)  
Summary: A hundred different firsts in Bard and Finnian's relationships. The first time they kissed, the first time they met, the first time they fought, etc.

XXX

Bard lay his head down on the table and swore. It had been days since Finnian had left with the Young Master and Mister Sebastian to go to the townhouse, for unstated reasons, and Bard hated every moment of it. He hated not seeing Finny smiling every morning, he hated not hearing him whistle happily in the garden like the innocent boy he was, and most of all- he hated how empty the house felt without the chipper young blond.

To him, every minute spent without Finny was a minute wasted, and he had been wasting a lot of time lately. It was the first time since they got together that they had been apart, and it was like slow, painful torture. He felt as if there was a hole within him that grew larger every time he thought of the younger boy, threatening to consume him.

It was night, and it was always worse at night. He always lay awake in bed, thinking about how Finnian should be there, curled up half on him, half off, his face a picture of innocence and peacefulness, even if what they had been doing before he fell asleep hadn't been quite so innocent.

He lifted his head and grabbed a dirty pot, intent on cleaning it to take his mind off of Finny. He paused when he heard a door opening and shoes hitting a stone floor, but he immediately reasoned that it was just Maylene, as she had taken to coming to the kitchen every night before she went to bed to share tea with the chef.

So he was quite surprised when small, strong arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind in a death grip. He stumbled backwards and was released from the tight grip. He spun around, only to see Finnian, standing there with an embarrassed smile and sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry, Bard, I forgot my own stre-," He was cut off by Bard's arm's bringing him toward the older man's chest.

Finnian left his sentence hanging, opting for nuzzling his face into Bard's broad, strong chest and inhaling his spicy, man-scent.* He felt Bard's face bury into his hair and smiled contently.

"Don't ever leave me again, Finn, I don't think I'll be able to handle it." Finnian smiled even wider as Bard whispered the words softly into his hair. "Of course not- it wasn't exactly easy for me, either." He pulled back and placed a soft kiss on the older man's lips.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do, you know. You're night's only beginning." Bard grinned at Finny, a feral, desire-filled smile. Finnian could only laugh as he was half dragged out of the kitchen and towards the servant's quarters.

XXX

*You know, that scent every guy has? Not the 'ew-take-a-shower' smell, but the soap-and-cologne scent that makes me light-headed every time. But, never go for a guy who wears Playboy cologne. Ew. XD

This wrote itself. I swear. And it only took me half an hour. I was amazed. More than 3 weeks of writers block, blown away in under an hour. It made me happy c: I'm SO sorry for the delay D: I've had THE worst writers block ever.  
And I've been obsessed with the Shinigami. But, seriously- Eric and Alan are made for each other, as are William and Ronald and Grell and Undertaker~! I love the Shinigami! EricXAlan for the win! Enough of my ranting. I'll try to update soon! Thanks for reading, my lovelies!

Songs listened to while writing this:  
SHIVER – The GazettE  
Unmei~Alan to Eric no Theme – Taisuke Saeki (Eric) & Shinya Matsumoto (Alan)  
On My Way – Yuya Matsushita (Sebastian) & Shougo Sakamoto (Ciel)


	4. Chapter 4

First Month Without You .

It was hard to believe that I was still alive. It felt like I had died, like a part of my soul had left with yours. I know that everyone was worried for my health. I was sickly, pale and clammy. I knew that my eyes, once shining with joy and pure lust for life, were now empty and dead and downcast. I knew that my smiles were now depressing and just hollow imitations of my old ones, and I knew that I was bringing everyone down with me.

But everything just seemed so meaningless. Nothing I did –not that I did much, I assure you- made me feel better about you leaving me. There was no point in doing anything because I knew that, at the end of the day, you were still going to be gone, that I was still alone… What's the point of doing something, anything, when you weren't there, motivating me and brightening my day just by being there?

Everyone kept trying to convince me to move, to get up, to get motivated. I could see that even the Young Master was worried. But I had lost all will to live, all because you would never live with me again. Because you would never smile at me again, or make suggestive comments towards me, or kiss me softly and sweetly… Because you would never live again.

I know you had not meant to leave me now. At first, after the initial shock and pain had registered, I felt anger- at you, for leaving me, at myself, for letting you leave, and at fate, for taking you away. Now, all I feel is an empty, numbing void.

Because, who am I without you beside me?

XX

Oh, God, guys. I can't express how sorry I am that I've been delaying this and putting it off. Just so you know – I'm not dead. Not yet.  
I am SO sorry for not updating this. So, during science, I just started doodling with words and came up with this… I am sorry for the lack of happiness… But this was all I could come up with… Still, it's better than nothing, right?  
Probably not D:  
R&R


End file.
